The present invention relates to vacuum cleaner hoses, and more particularly to such hoses that include electric conductor leads therein for providing a convenient source of electric power to the wand or cleaning head of the vacuum cleaning system.
In portable type vacuum cleaners of the tank or canister type, the conventional unit comprises a portable tank or canister containing an electric motor driven fan or pump, and a coupling means for receiving one end of a flexible vacuum hose. Thus, when the motor is energized, the fan or pump causes air to be drawn through the vacuum hose into the housing where a bag or the like filters dirt and debris from the flow of air, and the filtered air is then discharged from the housing.
In permanent central vacuum cleaning installations, a central electric motor driven fan or pump unit is connected to a network of vacuum conduits in the walls of the establishment, terminating in a number of strategically located outlet openings, usually in the wall baseboards. Each such outlet has a removable cover. A flexible vacuum hose is coupled to a selected outlet, and when the motor is energized, the fan or pump causes air to be drawn through the vacuum hose and the vacuum conduit and to be discharged at some remote point. Usually a bag or filter or the like is located in the air flow path to collect dirt and debris entrained in the air flow.
In each of the foregoing types of vacuum cleaning systems, the free end of the flexible vacuum hose is coupled to one end of a tubular and usually rigid wand, frequently made of aluminum; and the wand carries a cleaning tool or head coupled to its other end. A number of interchangeable cleaning heads are usually provided which are designed for various cleaning functions, such as for cleaning floors, carpets, upholstery, furniture, drapes, walls, etc. Also, of course, the system may include interchangeable or sectional wands, providing different lengths, curvatures, etc.
Until recently, such vacuum cleaning systems have relied primarily on vacuum to effect cleaning, in combination, if desired, with a stationary brush associated with the cleaning head. It has also been suggested to use moveable mechanical means, such as rotary brushes or beaters powered by the flow of air induced by the vacuum. More recently, however, such vacuum cleaning systems have incorporated power cleaning heads having electric motor driven brushes and beaters in the cleaning head. This development has necessitated the designing of these systems with means to bring electric power to the cleaning head motor, and to provide for control of the application of that power.
Accordingly, it has been proposed to fabricate the flexible vacuum cleaner hose with a pair of electric conductor leads molded therein and running from one end of the hose to the other, and terminating at each end of the hose in a suitable electrical connector. Such hoses are disclosed in the following patents: British Pat. No. 1,310,737 to Automation Industries, Inc.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,636,285 and 3,733,697 to William T. Wickham, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,715 to Homer N. Holden; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,586 to John J. Breslin. In the aforesaid Breslin and Wickham, et al. patents, there is also disclosed the provision of a switch on the vacuum hose in association with the electric conductor leads.
The present invention is an improvement of the electric current carrying vacuum cleaner hoses of the aforestated prior art. In accordance with the present invention, the electric circuit of the flexible vacuum cleaner hose is made complete, integral and self-contained, wherein at each end of the hose, the electric leads molded integrally therein terminate by connection to an electric cord affixed to the terminal cuff of the hose, and extending as a normal electric cord therefrom. The cord extending from one end of the hose terminates in a male plug, and the cord extending from the other end of the hose terminates in a female plug. Further, the cuff at one end of the hose houses an electric switch, while the cuff at the other end houses an overload fuse or circuit breaker.
Because of this self-contained integral structure, the present current carrying vacuum cleaning hose can be safely used in connection with tank or canister systems specifically designed for this purpose and having a plug receptacle on the canister coupled to internal canister circuitry, whether or not the internal circuitry has appropriate overload protection. Also, the present hose can be safely used to drive a motorized cleaning head accessory in conjunction with a canister that is not provided with a plug receptacle and internal circuitry for powering a motorized head. This is accomplished by connecting the electric cord of one end of the hose to a regular wall outlet receptacle, with or without the use of an extension cord. It is apparent that this same advantage is had when the hose of the present invention is used with the wall outlet of a permanent or central type vacuum cleaning system, whether or not that system included a motorized power head facility when originally installed. The presence of the overload fuse or circuit breaker in the hose circuit protects the power head, hose, and user from a potential current surge overload from the house or building circuit, and/or protects the building circuit from short circuits in the power head or the hose circuit.
It will therefore be appreciated that the hose of the present invention provides enhanced safety, convenience and economy in connection with systems specifically designed for electric motor powered cleaning heads. And in addition, the hose of the present invention enables the safe, ready and economical adaptation of an electric motor powered cleaning head accessory to a vacuum cleaning system not originally designed for such a power head.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an electric current carrying vacuum cleaner hose.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a hose which is electrically complete, integral and self-contained.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a hose that enhances the safety of electric power head vacuum cleaning systems, and provides for the safe and ready adaptation of electric power head accessories to vacuum cleaning systems not originally designed therefor.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a hose having a switch, an overload fuse or circuit breaker, a cord extending from the connecting cuff at each end, a male plug for the one of said cords, and a female plug for the other of said cords.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description of two illustrative specific embodiments of the invention.